Boredom
by Pureauthor
Summary: Oneshot for Akiko's fic challenge! Everyone's favourite Proxian quad has to face their greatest challenge: Having nothing to do


Boredom

()()()()()

Yes, this is for Akiko's fic challenge. Go me.

I don't own this.

()()()()()

Snow drifted lazily over the roofs of the cottages around the perimeter of the town square. The inhabitants of said cottages scrambled around, grumbling about how hard it'd be to clean up the damned place once it stopped snowing.

If it ever stopped snowing. Prox wasn't known for its summers.

And within one of these cottages, four people sat. The only people in the town with enough strength to go on the perilous trip past the Northern Reaches, to the sanctum of Vale's temple, to seize the Elemental Stars that alone could ignite the dormant beacons and save their town. The last, and greatest hope for Prox lay with these four figures.

In short, Prox was more or less screwed.

"I. Am. So. Mars. Damned. Bored." Saturos mumbled as he clutched at his cup of steaming coffee. Actually, it was more like 'on the brink of freezing over' coffee. Darn Proxian winters.

"Look, Sats, you've said that three times in the past-" Agatio flipped his wrist and glanced at it. "Ten minutes. We get the general idea, okay?"

"Don't call me Sats." The blue-haired Mars adept shot back. Straightening up from the chair where he lay slumped, he glared at the other two inhabitants of the house.

Mernadi looked up from the fireplace, and furrowed her brow. "Hey, Agatio, why'd you do that?"

"Do what?" The burly Proxian replied.

"Glanced at your wrist."

Agatio grimaced slightly as he thought about it for a couple seconds. "Dunno." He finally replied. "Why's that important?"

"It just looked weird." Mernadi replied, before turning to her sister. Karst, the youngest of the bunch, was currently sitting in her chair, head slumped forward.

"Sis?" Mernadi ventured.

"Go away. I'm sleeping." Came the curt reply.

" … You're not _still_ mad about not being picked to go on the expedition to Vale, are you?" Mernadi asked tentatively.

She might as well have enraged Dullahan himself by poking him with a pointy stick.

"YES!" Karst bellowed, thumping the table so hard that Agatio blinked and looked up, while Saturos rolled a pair of eyes in her general direction. "I am a full-fledged warrior of Prox! All the town's strongest fighters are going, so why can't I?!"

Agatio cleared his throat. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't you the one who got beaten up by a single Poison Toad in the Mars Lighthouse?"

A glare from Karst that could have frozen the Lamakan showed Agatio that _that_ particular subject was best left alone for the time being.

Saturos, however, did not display the same amount of foresight that makes a difference between an average joe, and someone who had it coming. Or perhaps he did, and he did not care. "Yes, that was you, right? I was part of the rescue team, and hoo boy, let's just say it's a good thing that most of them knew Aura or you wouldn't be sitting here today. You had cuts _all_ over your body, and there was this ugly gash across your stomach. I, of course, dealt with the Posion Toad myself within a matter of minutes. I honestly don't know how _anyone_ could possibly lose to a Poison Toad. I mean, they're the most pathetic thing I've ever laid eyes on. Anyone who could get beaten by them _and_ not lay a scratch on them has _got_ to suck in my book. After all-"

Mernadi and Agatio had by this time scooted their chairs as far as possible away from the obviously insane Saturos. A close observer would also state that Karst's eyelid was beginning to twitch.

Then it happened.

" **I AM GOING TO _KILL_ YOU, YOU SONOFA-!!**" The cry went unfinished as she tackled Saturos to the ground, and beginning bitchslapping Saturos with all her might.

"……" Agatio sat as he stared at the two of them rolling about on the wooden floor. "Twenty on Sats."

Mernadi glanced at Karst, who currently had Saturos in a headlock, and was squeezing. Hard. "You're on." She grinned.

()()()()()

Five minutes later…

()()()()()

"Pay up." Agatio grinned to Mernadi. Grumbling, the blonde haired Proxian did so, tossing a small pouch filled with the agreed amount to Agatio.

"How'd you know she'd win, anyway?" Mernadi muttered.

"You forget, I've trained with her." Agatio grinned. "She has absolutely _nothing_ in the way of stamina."

"… Point." Mernadi sighed, as she stared at the two people panting on the floor. "At this rate, we're going to kill ourselves and save whoever's guarding the Lighthouses the trouble."

A few minutes later, Saturos had managed to drag himself back to the chair. Plopping down onto it, he sat gasping for breath.

Karst, meanwhile, stomped back to her chair, before pulling it up and sitting on it, head slumped forward in a pissy fashion. Mernadi merely rolled her eyes at her sister's antics.

Agatio, meanwhile, busied himself with counting the tiles on the ceiling. He thought at first there'd been 217, but later on, he realized that the estimate was wrong. And to make it worse, he couldn't find where he'd stopped just now. Slippery little devils.

Mernadi sighed, then leaned back and pulled out a well-worn copy of _Murder, She Wrote_. Bloody good storytelling even if she did say so herself.

Karst, meanwhile, was stewing in her own discontent. Poetic, ne? Anyway, she was basically thinking something along the lines of this: _It's not fair! So what if Saturos defeated that stupid Poison Toad! It was just a fluke! I'm a strong fighter! I'll prove it! I'll go tomorrow, I'll find another Poison Toad, and I'll COOK it! That'll show 'em! That'll show 'em all! MWAHAHAHAHAH!!!_

Silence reigned in the old, creaky snow hut, with occasionally gusts of wind billowing in through cracks in the walls, causing all the occupants to shiver slightly. Then Saturos sighed, and hunching over, he blew into his coffee, warming it enough that the top layer cracked and melted back into the viscous goop.

"I. Am. So. Mars. Damned. Bored." He mumbled.

()()()()()

There, little oneshot drabble-

Carl: That could be way better had you spent more time on this.

Shove it. Anyway, I hope you liked this. Not really much of a plot, though. (Grins and sweatdrops slightly)


End file.
